Transciense
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL][[TWINCEST]]...La obsesión de Tom por las estrellas se vuelve claro, asomando por cada superficie concebible y sangrando por cada orificio, Bill se encarga de alimentar la obsesión de Tom.       En festejo de mi primer cumpleaños yaoicero!


First, many, many thanks to orangerotted for your great story. And primarily for give me permission to translate and publish this. Thanks!!

Ahora sí, ññ este One shot es una traducción realizada por mí (y con la gran ayuda de unas chiquis ñ.ñ)… El motivo para traducir esto? El día de ayer (20 de Noviembre) Cumplí mi primer año como Yaoista!! Simplemente no puedo expresar todos los lindos recuerdos que tengo de este primer año y que sea por muchos más!!.

Espero que les guste este fic, que llevo mucho trabajo (y neuronas) u.u

(Las dedicatorias, que son largas, las pondré en el final…)

Por favor!! Dejen reviewsitos!!!

* * *

**Transcience**

**Por ****orangerotted**

¿Qué hay exactamente ahí?

Brillantes puntos sobre la noche como fragmentos de hueso destrozados, reluciendo entre las oscuras profundidades de la eternidad.

Qué misterio. Trae este gran signo de interrogación sobre nosotros¿es algo que nosotros, los humanos, procuraremos superar¿Darle la excusa perfecta para roer nuestra curiosidad y corroer nuestra incertidumbre?

Fulminando filósofos y estudiosos, conectando todos los puntos antes de ellos en un esfuerzo por crear una flecha intrincada y compleja que lleva hacia Dios y a la respuesta de la vida.

Sin embargo, para la humanidad es fácil caer presa de la simple estupidez. El mensaje intelectual flota hacia adelante y atrás, SPLAT contra los lados del cráneo, los tontos intelectuales. La lucha por respuestas conducirá a nada más que rocas y polvo. Las respuestas a la evolución y la existencia humana¿vamos a tratar de alcanzarlas? Un viaje sin escalas hasta que caigamos bruscamente en un abismo de nada. El espacio, naturalmente, es algo muy extraño a nosotros y va más allá de nuestra capacidad de entendimiento.

Dado que estas estrellas, que no son más que una personificación de hidrógeno, carbono, níquel, hierro… retorciéndose el uno contra el otro, luchando por la dominación; aumentando veloz y fuertemente mientras incrementa el calor.

¿Tenemos la habilidad de comprender el calor¿Podemos concebir el sentimiento de nuestras carnes evaporándose hasta nuestros huesos?

A menudo Tom tenía tales pensamientos. Esa fascinación por las estrellas no tenía un principio determinado; esa curiosidad, sobrepasando la línea de obsesión, que las estrellas eran todo lo que sus ojos podían ver en ciertos momentos.

En especial una vez que inhaló el denso humo emitido por una gran línea; parpadeó y las estrellas serían el triple de brillantes, quemando dolorosas huellas sobre el hueso comprimido de su cráneo, la sensible humedad de su ojo, estallando los suaves capilares, preguntándose en estado de delirio y elegantes ojos lechosos.

Una vez una lapicera tiene que dar vueltas en las yemas de sus dedos, cuidadosamente cerrándose sobre el plástico barato en tranquila alianza; sus dedos dibujando estrellas grabadas sobre su cráneo. Antes de que lo notara, encontró su mano entumecida y ampollada con páginas de estrellas disparejas y deformes. Las alineadas masas parpadearon detrás de él mostrando su cercano estado de locura.

De alguna manera las estrellas habían encontrado un camino a través de cada poro de su piel para pudrirse en el tejido y alimentarse de la vitalidad que nuestras venas ofrecían.

Quizá fue así cómo ellas consiguieron la energía para mantener tan alto calor, irradiar con la habilidad de cortar a través de años luz de distancia, atravesando la nada que es tiempo y el espacio.

Esta obsesión por las estrellas era algo que Bill no podía olvidar. La manera en la que las estrellas silenciosamente se manifestarían en el cuaderno de Tom, como cicatrices grabadas en su piel; la manera en que cada noche Tom se sentaría ausentemente en la ventana, subconscientemente brillando alrededor del abrazo de la luna, contemplando qué había más allá de nuestra contaminada y decadente atmósfera.

Cuando Tom contempla las esferas que cuelgan flojamente en la gran ala de la noche, Bill lo contempla a él. Cada movimiento, cada silencioso respiro e ilegible expresión. Tom era el misterio de Bill. Algo que Bill quería tan desesperadamente era arrastrarse dentro para diseccionar y estudiar de cerca el desorden dentro de la cabeza de Tom. A través de su cuerpo, atravesando más allá del hígado y la caja del tórax. Si fuera capaz de golpear suficiente fuerza sus pies¿tendría posibilidad de encontrar un camino hacia el alma de Tom entre la sangre¿Digerir la luminosa luz que encontró allí? Al permitirle que se deslice por su esófago, se encontraría finalmente, absorto a través de las suaves paredes del duodeno, en la misma sangre de Bill.

El líquido rojo de vida de Bill. Entregado a él desde la médula, arrancado de sus huesos. Una parte de Tom se mezclaría con cada célula de su cuerpo, y Tom se convertiría en una parte de él, como nada pudiese imaginar.

Bill tembló. De alguna manera nunca parecía poder poner fin a los sentimientos por su hermano; éstos únicamente continúan extendiéndose dentro suyo, sin límites y absolutamente incontrolables.

Así que Bill se aplicó maquillaje y echó gel en su cabello en pequeñas capas de carbón y materia muerta. A menudo sus ojos se encontrarían con el reflejo de su espejo, recreando una profundidad que rivalizaba con el universo. Chispeantes cristales trazados con delineador. Absorbiéndole ligeramente y engañándole, atrapándole entre el olvido, una desesperada y llorosa súplica para atraer a su hermano, capturarlo en la red y comerlo vivo.

¿Qué queda ahora? Encontrar la más suave de las sedas para tejer una red de seducción.

Duele, no importa qué Bill estuviese preparado para ello. Duele.

La carnada estaba preparada, mientras la tinta era liberada de sus confines, haciendo un dulce pacto con la carne del hueso de la cadera de Bill. Sus ojos se estaban encerrando dentro de una membrana salada mientras el dolor se sobrevenía en ira.

_Todo es por Tom…_

Lo coreó dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un silencioso mantra. Rebotando y rodando a través de su lengua, mientras mordía un poco fuerte y sentía la sangre gotear contra el músculo adolorido; su lengua únicamente se mantuvo adhiriéndose al sabor metálico.

En el momento, Bill sentía tan increíblemente solo. Sintiendo la piel rozándole toscamente y friccionando el material de su camiseta. Traspirando por el calor y el dolor.

Nadie estaba allí para sostener su mano. O mejor dicho, Tom no estaba allí. Si Tom estuviera, él tendría algo sólido que apretar, no el aire vacío que cruelmente se vadeaba por sus dedos. Bill sabía que si Tom hubiera estado presente, él habría estrechado sus dedos y cuidadosamente lamido lejos sus lágrimas; brindándole palabras de consuelo, suspirando dulcemente sobre sus oídos.

En cambio Bill estaba ahí. Solo.

El constante zumbido del instrumento de tatuajes, su único consuelo. Naturalmente, no era de ninguna forma reconfortante, si algo estaba perforando su oído directamente al mullido cerebro, salpicando hasta volar su otro oído sobre la pared. Decir que tenía dolor de cabeza… era una subestimación.

Bill esperó. Se detuvo.

"Ahí tienes, joven, fíjate en el espejo, justo allí, y comprueba si estás satisfecho." Dijo finalmente la señora, después de, al parecer, una inconmensurable cantidad de tiempo (y dolor).

Cojeó a lo largo de la pared opuesta hasta encontrarse con un espejo de cuerpo completo, aproximadamente, empujado contra la decadencia del ladrillo. Bill miró cuidadosamente su reflejo, la cremallera de sus jeans caídos revelando la suavidad plana de su piel. Por sostener su camiseta, las negras uñas adheridas fuertemente contra el material negro. Sonrió en la ahora empañada piel de su cadera.

Es como si el propio Tom le arañara en la cadera con un clavo oxidado. Y era hermoso.

Con indecisión Bill llevó su dedo al nuevo tatuaje que adolecía en su pálida piel, retirando la sangre que permanecía ahí, más la negra marca. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo como si tuviera una parte de Tom sobre él, como una parte suya.

"Creo que es suficiente por ahora, necesitamos vendar eso."

- - - -

El abandono fue expandiéndose en el semiconsciente Tom, mientras permanecía recostado sobre su cama, su guitarra presionando con torpeza la carne de su estómago. Estaba arrastrándose encima de él, carcomiéndole como los gusanos en los dedos deteriorados. Sus ojos ligeramente se centraron en una pequeña cantidad de baba derramada por sus labios sobre los almohadones de algodón.

El apartamento estaba silenciosamente mofándose de él. Arrojando pedazos de carne podrida. _Aquí no hay Bill para ti_, _Tom,_ le gritó a los oídos, su pútrido aliento abrasador como si esnifara cocaína y sabiendo como limones podridos. Las paredes brillaron antinaturalmente debajo de sus párpados. Criaturas fantásticas cayendo de las paredes chorreantes de cera, serpientes revolcándose y deslizándose a través de su carne desnuda. Agujas agrietando pelvis y ratas alimentándose de las cuencas de los ojos vacíos.

Tom se abrió camino en la nada, enrollándose como un feto con el cordón umbilical atrapado alrededor de su diminuto cuello. Apretándolo en un agarre hasta que, en un chasquido, el pequeño cuello cae torpemente y de manera poco natural hacia un lado. Estas criaturas que re-huían a todo orificio, escupían sobre cada curva dentro de su subconsciente. Sin embargo, la única cosa que Tom notó fue que todos ellos lo hacían mientras decían, _¿Dónde está tu hermano Tom? Te dejó aquí con nosotros._ _Tu cuerpo muerto pudriéndose_. En las profundidades del infierno, aquí Bill.

Un portazo distante fue suficiente para arrojar a Tom contra una pared metafórica, con un determinado crujido. Exaltado, casi esperando sentir garras en sus ojos y colmillos inyectando veneno en sus mejillas, Tom se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que solo estaba temblando del sudor que había emanado de él durante la pesadilla. Sintió una sensación de hormigueo en la mejilla, una ligera puntada en su muslo y estómago. Se dio cuenta de que sus jeans se estaban oscureciendo por partes y su almohada tenía manchas rojas sobre su superficie blanca.

Tom maldijo. Claramente había peleado con bastante violencia y sus uñas ahora tenían rastros de piel arrancada y sangre seca.

El recuerdo de la pesadilla solo desvaneciéndose lentamente, como todo lo hace. Sin embargo, la tristeza, la desolada melancolía lo ahogaba todavía, encerrada en lo profundo de su tráquea, sofocándolo. Hundía sus talones, tratando de arañar más profundo, más fuerte en su diminuto esófago. Bloqueando completamente la respiración, circulación.

Empezó a toser. Una gran tos seca que llenaba el aire, contaminándolo con saliva y moco mientras rugía desde las profundidades de su garganta, amenazando.

Tom estaba recostado de lado, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados como si sus párpados hubiesen sido pegados. Lo único que escapaba eran lágrimas saladas desde regiones desconocidas. La saliva torturadora que quedaba atrapada en su boca, expulsada, se estrelló en su almohada.

Así fue como Bill lo encontró.

Bill, a su lado, con preocupación inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir a Tom. No estaba seguro de qué hacer¿qué diablos había pasado? Bill había dejado a Tom durmiendo pacíficamente, sin un Tom que estaba soñando con alcanzar las estrellas, la solución de todos sus misterios, de llamas y roca fundida. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Tom a lado suyo, hasta el punto de que tembló sin previo aviso, precipitadamente y sin cuidado; su cuerpo agitándose violentamente y lanzando gritos apagados. Como, a pesar de que trataba de escapar inmediatamente de todos, sus pulmones siendo succionados hasta azotar violentamente en el cuarto y desbordando el cubo de desperdicios.

Sacudir a Tom no surtía efecto, él estaba en un trance del cual Bill no podía despertarlo. Murmurando el nombre de Bill mientras continuaba el esfuerzo por sacar el interior de su cuerpo hacia fuera. El tono de su voz lo traicionó, como un niño de cuatro años, llorando por el cadáver mutilado de su madre.

No sabiendo qué más hacer, Bill hizo la cosa más natural e instintiva. Él sostuvo a Tom.

Con cuidado rodeó sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso muchacho, acunándolo delicadamente como a un recién nacido. Besando la coronilla de la cabeza y la cara de un pavoroso Tom, mientras murmuraba palabras reconfortantes a su gemelo. Sus manos acariciando la espalda de Tom, confortándolo con su abrazo, y estaba funcionando. Aunque todavía estaba agitado, causando en Bill un intenso momento de dolor cuando uno de sus miembros entró en contacto con la piel vendada, Bill mantuvo el control sobre su gemelo, lentamente pero seguro para calmarlo. La tos se silenció al cabo de unos minutos, solo el ligero estremecimiento imperante en el silencio.

Bill sintió el aleteo de los párpados abiertos de Tom contra su cuello; y de repente la húmeda cascada bajo su cuello mientras los brazos de Tom vagamente envueltos en torno a su cuerpo. Jalando hasta quedar encima de las mantas, juntos.

"Tuve una pesadilla." Dijo Tom, su voz rasposa como lija y vidrio roto.

Bill no dijo nada en ese momento, prefiriendo abrazarse más fuerte en los brazos temblantes de Tom. Intensificando el agarre, comunicándole su mensaje de esa manera. Sin embargo, no se reducían los escalofríos que parecían controlar el cuerpo de su hermano. Atrajo su mano para empujar suavemente el mentón de Tom hacia arriba, de manera que su nariz y la de Tom se encontraron a escasos milímetros, mirándose directamente a sus ojos; enviando mensajes a través de ese doble vínculo que, sin duda, compartían.

"Está todo bien, Tom, estoy aquí ahora." Dijo Bill susurrando, su mano tocando un lado del rostro de Tom con caricias reconfortantes.

"¿Cómo es que sabes lo que soñé?" Cuestionó Tom, la curiosidad tiñendo su voz.

"Debido a que he tenido ese sueño antes, y sentía exactamente lo mismo."

Bill no necesitaba decir más. Solo se inclinó hacia delante, sus narices juntándose mientras presionaba sus propios labios contra los labios empapados de sangre y crujientes de Tom. El ritmo inicial fue tranquilo, una brisa templada contra la blanda roca de arena. Lenguas rozándose tentativamente para encontrar y explorarse mientras se jalaban el uno al otro más cerca hasta que no hubiera espacio; sin vacíos.

Todos los sentidos de Bill estaban descritos y confrontados con Tom. La lujuria y la conexión que atesoraba, estaba en sus brazos. Besándole con tranquila y asustada pasión. No había aves picoteando su hígado, sin trampas de arena para tirar de él. Simplemente su hermano, su anomalía de carne y sangre. Su carne y sangre. Brazos y labios bienvenidos, diciéndole que Tom estaba abierto para la inspección. A hundir su lengua en la esquina de la boca, tambaleándose fuerte y duro. Confiándole abrir el acero dentado y tratar de explorar debajo del resplandor.

"Tom." Bill dijo con voz sedosa. Tom dudando de lo que Bill buscaba, preguntando, cuestionando e interpretando a través de sus ojos. Sonriendo seguro, Bill tomó las manos de Tom entre las suyas, construyéndose en él un tranquilo entusiasmo. Era hora de revelar a Tom el regalo que había hecho específicamente para él.

Para encontrar el camino de re-dirigir la pasión de Tom hacia sí mismo, mostrarle a Tom que había una profundidad que él iba a querer excavar. Un territorio inexplorado y ambiguo estaba esperando los suaves dedos de Tom, asegurando su fascinación.

Bill llevó la mano de Tom por las vendas. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de sobremanera, preocupados, de inmediato los orbes marrones inundados. Bill se río tontamente al ver la mirada que Tom le estaba dando. Con suavidad le dio un beso en los labios como señal para que parara de preocuparse, como significado de consuelo.

Siempre tan cuidadoso, Bill comenzó a tirar de los bordes de la venda mientras ésta se desenredaba.

Sacudiendo ligeramente las vendas manchadas de sangre hacia el suelo, Bill trepó en Tom, montándose. Apretando los dedos de su hermano, preguntando en silencio si le dejaba ir. Bill sentía los músculos contraerse bajo las yemas de los dedos como si de una maquina de excavación se tratara, diciéndole que Tom nunca lo dejaría. O bien sangrarse y nauseas, dejando que aumenten rápidamente hasta la bilis y orina sobre sus venas.

Pero inevitablemente, le dejó ir, sabiendo que Bill regresaría en un momento y se aferraría a él con más fuerza.

Bill tiró del botón de su camiseta, jalándolo por su cabeza en un movimiento práctico y fluido. Inclinándose hacia delante, poniendo su peso en sus rodillas, se desabrochó sus pantalones.

Tom jadeó.

Un estrangulado sollozo amenazando con estallar mientras Tom se tensaba y relajaba simultáneamente, inseguro de qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. ¿Podría cualquier reacción realmente hacer justicia a la explosión que acababa de ocurrir dentro de él?… ¿Cómo podría traducirle eso a su hermano sin agarrar un bisturí y mostrarlo al desnudo?

En lugar de ello, no exhaló ni una palabra. Decir algo disminuiría la situación y degradaría la belleza del momento. Cambiando su posición vertical, Bill saltó sutilmente al regazo de Tom mientras él se deslizó ligeramente debajo de él; se inclinó hacia delante y besó la cadera de Bill, justo en el centro de la estrella, dejando que su lengua lamiera alrededor de las líneas negras que delineaban la forma de los huesos.

Era como si le hablara, deslizándose de la cadera de Bill como líquido y manchara sus labios. Lo bebió como si inundase su garganta, entrando a su corazón, sus pulmones. Un recordatorio constante que respiraba y latía a causa del muchacho que estaba sentado en sus muslos.

La revelación surgió a través de él como equilibrio al _rigor mortis_. Forzó apasionadamente a Bill a echarse de espalda, y lo besó con un intenso ardor frotando su silueta vestida en las extremidades aterciopeladas de Bill. No más reverencia. No más paciencia. No más cuidado.

Cayó en un ritmo, presionándose contra Bill con fuerza segura, Bill retorciendo y tocando como si forzara a su interior hacia fuera, se forzara dentro de Tom, a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Tom.

Sus dedos continuamente delineando la estrella tatuada. Incapaz de calmar la furiosa corriente que circulaba por sus venas, la necesidad y el deseo que corroían la lógica y endurecían su miembro con cada toque.

La ropa que le cubría, de repente, era muy apretada. Naturalmente era la necesidad de contacto piel a piel que parecía encoger la ropa de gran tamaño. Limitaba la respiración de Tom, encadenaba sus manos, cortaba profundo en su espalda. Así que se la quitó, deshaciéndose de ella junto con las prendas de Bill. Ahora completamente desnudo, tomó los, actualmente desabrochados, jeans con facilidad. Tocando enérgicamente y aventurándose todo el tiempo.

Sus labios encontraron los de Bill de nuevo, amoratados y mezclados con sudor, suciedad y sangre. Un apagado "finalmente" fue escuchado de Bill y ambos comenzaron a jadear en un ritmo acelerado.

No había ninguna duda de estaban poniéndose impacientes. Friccionando y gimiendo ruidosamente, desesperados para llenar su mayor deseo. Era una bala directa al estómago de Bill, alojándose en algún lugar de su espina dorsal, hospedada entre las vértebras. Un constante y repetitivo dolor que necesitaba ser aliviado. Ahora.

"Por favor, Tom." Su temblorosa voz se rompe mientras suplica contra la piel del hombro de Tom.

Tom no dudó. Sus dedos agarraron detrás de la almohada en la búsqueda de la botella que supo que estaría allí.

Adhiriéndose a él, esa confortable superficie sintética, cuando la luz del sol era a una hoja aterciopelada en una rosa que se tornaba agonizante.

Bill se retorcía debajo de él, totalmente impaciente. Esa estrella, estaba casi deslumbrando a Tom, el hecho de que estaba conectada y entrelazada en las mismas bases de la única persona sin la cual no podía vivir. Esa misma persona que lo hacía derretir, que hacía a sus riñones saludar a su corazón, y a su hígado darle la mano a sus intestinos. Era como si con una sola mirada hiciera que su cuerpo entero expusiera su interior y de vuelta.

¿Podría Bill saber que él se sentaba en esa silla comparando su belleza con la de las estrellas?… ¿Podría Bill saber que Tom lo encontraba más radiante que cualquier estrella que observara en el cielo nocturno? Saber que Bill fascinaba a Tom más que todo.

Nunca podría.

En cambio echó a Bill en su espalda, determinado a darle al menos mostrarle sus pensamientos. Esperando que entre la masa de contraídos miembros y desigualados huesos, pudiera comunicarle por lo menos una cosa a Bill.

Que Tom lo amaba, y no podría, no sobreviviría sin él, las pesadillas serian la prueba de un tortuoso camino hacia la muerte si no pudiese tener a Bill entre sus brazos. Llenar a Bill con su cuerpo, adulterando su alma, y mordiendo sus labios.

Bill vio como Tom lubricaba sus dedos, escurriéndolos mientras su impaciencia que se elevaba a alturas astronómicas. Su necesidad de manera creciente más allá de las miradas fijas y dirigiéndose más allá, fuera del universo.

Los dedos entrando en él fueron éxtasis, y solo era el principio. Cuando Tom curvó sus dedos, le golpeó justo donde vio destellos debajo de sus párpados, causando que su corazón casi se desgarrara y separara de su cuerpo. Hizo que sus profundidades pulsaran y temblaran.

Pero sus dedos no podían y nunca serían capaces de compararse con Tom entrando en él. Los pies de Bill estaban sobre los hombros de Tom, agitándose de lado a lado. El inevitable dolor lo cegó, y, sin embargo, el hecho de que Tom estuviera dentro de él era suficiente para lograr una sonrisa, más allá de las lágrimas, alejando el dolor, y llenándolo de placer, como sólo Tom podía darle; compartían esa unión mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían juntos, más fuerte y rápidamente. Sus respiraciones mezcladas, conectando sus labios, mordiéndose ferozmente, hambrientos.

Tom siempre ha encontrado fascinantes las estrellas.

Ellas eran brillantes y profundas dentro de los misterios del principio y del final. Diminutas partículas de polvo y gases que ardían brillantes para él. Bolas de fuego, demasiado complejas de comprender. De todas las estrellas que ha visto, Andrómeda... o incluso la nuestra de la Vía Láctea, nunca podría encontrar una estrella que le gustara más.

Nunca encontró una que quemase y brillara tanto mientras delineaba con su lengua esas líneas negras que ahora estarían grabadas para siempre en la piel de Bill.

Mientras esas líneas lo fascinaran, el cuerpo debajo de la tinta, el gemelo que ahora estaba recostado debajo de él, era mucho más brillante.

Es la estrella que nunca dejaría ir, y la que él buscaría constantemente. Para siempre.

* * *

**Nota Final**: Bueno… que tierno!! ñ-ñ vieron que al final toda la filosofía tenia sentido?? El final me encantó y le dio sentido (a mí parecer), a todo el fic…

Bueno, ahora sólo queda dar los agradecimientos:

Por ayudarme a traducir:

Primero mi gran hermanita yaoiera (y otra hermana gemela malvada) Nerissa Leone (O Jossy, la que esta desmayada xD), quien me ayudo en un principio a tratar de darle forma y que siempre está para darme su apoyo y pervertirme día a día. Gracias!! Te quiero mucho, mucho y espero que compartamos muchos años y proyectos más.

También agradecer a Aelilim, que te puedo decir? Jajaja que te quiero mucho!!! Que me confundes terriblemente y que discutimos en varias ocasiones, pero creo que nuestra amistad puede más y tú me convertiste en fan de estos dos niños, en beta, en traductora y espero que próximamente en escritora ñ.ñ así que te debo mucho. Gracias!! Por muchos proyectos y años, juntas!

Por último, pero no menos importante, a Viki!!! Quien me ayudo incontables veces y quien le dio coherencia a gran parte de este fic, todavía no te hago yaoista xD pero quizás en un futuro cercano! Jajaja . Tu ayuda me fue muy (muuy) valiosa y tu amistad mucho más, te quiero mucho Pooo! Porque nuestra amistad dure muuuchoo más (y nuestras batallas navales también).

Gracias a las tres por la inmensa ayuda q me brindaron, y por la amistad que me dan. Sólo lamento la perdida de tantas neuronas, que se nos murieron con la traducción!

Antes de despedirme también quiero agradecer a: Patricia! (Patoo!!) jeje quien me ha demostrado ser una fantástica personita, escritora y amiga, gracias por escucharme y entenderme!!; a Azahara!! Mi nueva amiga y fan!! O.o a la que conozco hace poco pero quiero muuuchoo!! Siempre lista para escucharme y darme algún consejo; a Karla!!! Mi hermana gemela malvada!! Que siempre está presente lista para escucharme y abrasarme (cibernéticamente u.u) te quiero mucho!! y siempre voy a estar para vos; y por fin a mi mejor amiga, a esa personita que esta conmigo hace ya 13 años!! Y que justo aparece cuando más la extraño! Te quiero niña, gracias por aguantarme en todas las locuras.

Ahora sí me despido y brindo por un nuevo año en el mundo del Yaoi! De fondo se ve como todas brindan, mirando la torta gigante que tiene a unos gemelos dentro

Kisses, Guaus y Miaus!!!


End file.
